A server system generally comprises a plurality of servers inserted in the form of rack-mounted modules into one or more server frames. Several server frames can in turn be installed in server racks. The servers generally comprise one or more processors (CPUs) and memory modules and, optionally, hard drive storage units. In a thin design, such servers typically mounted in the server frame one next another vertically, are also called “blade” servers. Additional components required for operation such as power supplies (power adapters) and terminal strips for the network connections are usually provided in additional connection modules or other modules arranged in the server frame and are jointly used by the servers. A circuit board with suitable terminals is frequently used for electrical connections between the servers and the connection modules.
The circuit board is typically arranged vertically in the center of the server system and is therefore referred to as a midplane. It has two sides, each with a plurality of terminals in the form of plug connectors (plugs and/or sockets). The rack-mounted servers are inserted from one side of the midplane and the various connection modules are inserted from the other side and thus electrically connected to the midplane, as illustrated in FIG. 3, which shows a known server system. Consequently, an electrical connection between the rack-mounted servers and the connection modules is produced by the midplane, and both a transfer of data from and to the rack-mounted servers and a power supply for the rack-mounted servers are ensured.
To cool the rack-mounted servers, a cooling fan arrangement is frequently provided inside the server frame as an additional module, which draws in cooling air through the servers or blows it through the servers from the rear side of the server frame by several fan modules arranged one next to another in the longitudinal direction. The rack-mounted servers have corresponding air inlets and outlets on their front and rear sides. The midplane vertically arranged directly behind the rack-mounted servers perpendicular to the longitudinal direction, however, represents a high flow resistance for the cooling air stream (illustrated by arrows 14′ in FIG. 3). The cooling air stream is severely hindered in this way so that only a reduced cooling power is available for the rack-mounted servers.
To keep the flow resistance due to the midplane as small as possible, the midplane is typically provided with holes, which is only possible to a limited extent, however, since the surface of the midplane is required for conductor traces, plugs and sockets. As a rule, high-powered and therefore noisy, expensive and energy-intensive fans must be used to overcome the remaining flow resistance.
It could therefore be helpful to create a server frame in which sufficient cooling of the rack-mounted servers is possible in a simple and cost-effective manner and to create a rack-mounted server suitable for the server frame.